


the warrior running away from and for the one he loves

by damasc



Category: Monère: Children of the Moon Series - Sunny, demon princess chronicles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damasc/pseuds/damasc
Summary: this is a small fanfic im working on base on the lucinda darly books based sometime after them mostly from the POV of Stefan





	1. the first hint of something wrong

to think it's already been more than a decade of since i met Lucinda and she brought me here to her territory. well walking around the large house today remembering how this new life all started for me and those that showed up here and how few of them still remand Jonnie the son of my heart but not my blood had left some two years after we had arrived going off to college to study business and football. Hari had returned with my Lucinda to hell and threw some very strange turn of events had stayed to live with his bonded flower of darkness and the demon dead girl she cared for he returns from time to time i think if only to get a few days far away from his nagging bound mate hehe.

Nico and Talon the two bound mates to my love Lucinda are still around tho not here on the compound so much anymore having moved to a small house together near smoky Jim's bar where they worked as protectors for both human and monere. it has been a bit more lively there since Lucinda started taking in other warriors into her domain. Ruric was the only other one to have stayed here not sure if it was to keep Lucinda his dragon queen as he calls her safe. no matter how much she wishes him to use her name or if he had grown fond of this strange world so different from hell tho his mood did grow much happier when new warriors had come to these lands and my love hand made him her battle master to keep them all in line and well trained a task he seemed to almost love.

walking around seeing this once 4 bedroom home now nearly 3 times that with all the extra work that's been added to it and around it making this place feel more like a mansion and less a large house. stepping outside the back doors to the open pool waving to all the small mixed and few pure blooded monere child were playing the few woman under the the shade of the roof what still laid closed and on the other side lay the love of my life relaxing stretched out in the sun. god just seeing her makes my slow heart rate seem like it skips beats no matter how many years seem to go bye she still holds such power over me feeling the urged as always to be close to her to just even have my skin touching hers. i'm shocked out of my trance like state when i notice she has moved and stairs right at me making me melt inside seeing the fire of desire in her eyes that seemed to always be there whenever she looked at me i hope that same look was always in my eyes when she looked into my eyes. hearing the giggles of the women around me as Lucinda rose and walked over all seductive and lethal at the same time moving swiftly and easily around the children in her way till she is in my arms and I in hers.

feeling her slide up my body rising on her toes to kiss my lightly on the lips and then just look into my eyes as she held me tight to her body feeling slightly glad i was still fully cloths for her bikini showed so much flesh and i would have trouble controlling myself even with so many around us if so much flesh to flesh contact were to happen "good morning sleepy head i feared u would be sleeping all the day away after you had shown so brightly for me last night" having her smile up at me with that wicked smile saying such a thing with others around i was blushing i knew i was not just for i felt the heat in my face but all the women around giggle so much more at how Lucinda teased me. "well my lovely queen i could not just stay in bed knowing that if i did not wake there would be no one to feed you since everyone seems to be enjoying themselves here by the pool* looking back around us seeing many of the lady's giggle and give me looks as if i was one of the small children getting myself into trouble. hearing Lucinda giggle was something not many around us had gotten to hear it was such music to one's ears how could anyone not love the sound. with great effort i pulled myself from her laying a single kiss on her forehead before heading to the kitchen area of the house waving off many of the woman to stay and enjoy themselves when i reached the door i heard the small pleas of the children "Stefan we are hungry too" that's when Lucinda couldn't take it anymore holding her sides and dropped to the ground full out laughing as the kids pleaded and giggle along with her for food "OK fine then just stop with all the begging before are queen dies from laughter you little monsters" closing the door behind me i can hear everyone laughing.

pulling on my kiss the cook apron that Lucinda had got me almost a year into living her something her and now all the others who worked in the kitchen found amusing two of the woman followed me "lord Stefan do u need some help making lunch" they said smiling at me "yes thank you that would be much help but will you all please listen to me when i tell u to not call me lord. could get the chicken stock from the back and start heating it up along with boiling noodles i'm going to start mincing up some chicken meat to add to it all" as so the task began the two girls giggled and went about their tasks as if it were any other day once the soup was finished they brought it out to the large dining room area i on the other hand was making a few grilled cheeses for my lady to go with her soup knowing how she loved the combo. stopping in the dining room and getting a tray with soup and the sandwiches for Lucinda and myself i went out to the pool where she lay alone in the sun placing the tray next to her and running a hand softly on her back letting her know i was there.

"mmmm that smell wonderful" as she sits up and starts to dig into in resting her body to mine i knew it was to be close to me but also so she could steal bites of my food it was something i had grown used to a small thing that made me feel that even tho we have been together for some time she hadn't grown tired of being with me. once the food was gone i lay there with her till she napped. i lay in the sun next to her for a time still finding it odd that the sun no longer hurt me as it once did as it does to all monere but no longer me having gained the power to walk out into the day from Lucinda something neither of us had thought could happen but like her heart beating again she seems to have regained the power of all queens to gain and gift power through sex.

 

*later that night*

laying her alone in Lucinda's room well are room i guess for i didn't sleep anyplace else anymore was always not as restful with her not by my side but i couldn't keep her to myself i know such a non monere thing of me to think but then well i raised jonnie we lived as any humans would have and it changed who i was not just the fact i aged far faster than i should have but my way of thinking and acting even after Lucinda came into my life i could no longer act as a true monere warrior anymore for i wanted her to be mine much as i was to be hers. even after she had bounded with Nico and Talon some small part of her was still just mine and mine alone and even to this day with having more monere here as part of her house it was true but these lonely nights when she was away from my side at night made me unable to sleep.

stepping out of are bedchambers my ears could then pick up the sounds of fighting outside rushing down stairs and out the front door i saw the sounds that had drawn me outside and felt embarrassed at myself seeing the 50 or so warriors Lucinda had gathered over the years practicing with Ruric. feeling much the fool i went to return inside but one of the warriors stopped me "lord Stefan so nice to see you out at practice tonight have u come to spare or will you be teaching your gun class again tonight" "one i have asked everyone here to not call me lord and what is ur name again warrior" i felt like such a rogue not being able to remember half of the warriors names. the warrior crossed an arm over his chest and introduced himself "i am very sorry sir my name Erian i was one of the few who attained ur class last month and was hoping for more instruction"

"well then Erian i would be happy to help walk you and anyone else who would like another class so long as it does not interfere with Ruric plans for the night" the warrior broke out in a wide grin as he ran to Ruric to see if it would be ok. Ruric had waved me over after the two had words "are you very sure you are ok with teaching tonight when it wasn't down for tonight" always hurt my neck when having to talk so close to the huge demon dead warrior "Ruric i would be glad to help teach are queens warriors anytime i just don't want to interfere with your lessons but if it's fine with it i will go out to the range and set up things up say an hour from now will that be already" he nodded to me and went back to giving instructions and letting them all know that modern weapons will be having a class in about an hour from now and all those that wish to go will need to show him that there grappling skills were at the point they could miss tonight's lessons. seeing many of the warriors perk up at such words and pairing off damn i have to say the old demon knew how to motivate his warriors.

driving out to the small gun range a mile or so down the road almost isn't worth the gas but far easier than carrying the weapons and the ammo. setting up the three stations i will be going over it hits me how simple and yet how strange modern weapons are to over monere. shortly after i finished setting things up a little over a dozen warriors have shown up "oks so is this everyone that wants to learn or just all that could get away from Ruric" they all place one arm over there chest and say all that wanted the class "ok fine well i have three stations set up"

"station 1 is a SIG-Sauer P226 handgun"

"station 2 is a browning pump action shotgun"

"and lastly we have station 3 hunting rifle known as a Grizzly"

"no if none of you have ever used any of these weapons before please come stand next to me all others please take a station there are two weapons per station so take your time and work through each one follow the instructions at each table and if u have anything u need help with please feel free to ask" in the end it was only Erian that needed help so i walked him through each station telling him the different ways to hold the weapons and when he should best pull the trigger for short or long range shots like most monere he fumbled a great deal with hitting his targets and getting groupings but he was eager to learn.

after class everyone helped me pack everything into the back of my car and thanked me for taking time for them all to practice and ran off back to the house my guess was to see if they could get anymore sparing in before sunrise. after i had put everything away a few of the warriors had invited me to practice hand to hand combat not wanting to insult there kindness of trying to include me i took them up on their offer. standing under the shower letting the cold water letting it soothe all the bruises i was now covered in and the cut just over my right eye and slit lip all proof of just how much weaker i am to even the youngest of the warriors here making me feel more worthless than i have in all my time by Lucinda's side.


	2. say hello to the small moon

i have spent the last three nights out with the warriors training and sparing and my buries have only gotten worst and far more painful. it seems not only my time away from the monere had left me weaker then others of my own age but my greatest fear seems to have come true even since i have started basking again in the light of the moon i haven't been growing stronger perhaps even grown weaker over the years. thankfully my mind has stayed as sharp as ever and was the only way i was able to save some face in front of the other warriors. Lucinda should be back tonight and i don't think she will take me being covered in bruise,cuts and gashes all that well and i know if i go to one of the healers they would report to her the shape i was in how can i best keep this from her without lieing to her.

GRABS CELL PHONE AND MAKES A CALL

"good morning Stefan how are you doing"

"good morning Jessica i was hoping to catch Jonnie is he there"

"nope im sorry you just missed him he had to get to school early this morning to prep for a test. is everything ok you and Lucinda are still coming down next week right"

"well that's what i was hoping to talk to him and you about i was wondering if it would be to much trouble if i drove up early to spend some extra time with you two and that way me and Lucinda would have use of are own car well visiting"

"oh that would great i know Jonnie would just love to have you up here sooner you know what i'm going to give u my new cell number so u can message me when u are close so you can surprise him. if u don't mind sleeping on the pull out couch we can put you up here till Lucinda fly's up space is small but would be welcome here"

"hehe it seems Jonnie inherited my love for woman that are as devilish wicked as they are stunningly beautiful"

giggles "and i can see where Jonnie learned how to sweet talk a girl. so about how long do u think it will take u to get here"

"if i leave today maybe three days if i don't hit heavy traffic on my way"

"great have a safe trip and cant wait for you to get here"

packing my duffel bag and getting food from the kitchen for the trip i write a quick note for my beloved telling that i was leaving early in the car and that i was sorry that i missed her coming home but she could return to Nico and Tallon till it was time for her to fly up to Massachusetts where i would pick her up with open arms. the trip north was an easy one with little trouble save for the first night i stopped and Lucinda called im guessing the second she found the note telling me i should have waited for her or she could fly up early as well making me feel like the worst kind of person there was but we talked a good portion of the night till i feel asleep on her something she teased me about ever night on the road.

i parked at a parking garage about half a block from Jonnies home and paid for 2 weeks parking time. grabbing my duffel bag and texting Jessica i was around the corner, walking up the side door to there apartment and knocking on the door seeing Joonie as it opens "dad is that you" pulling me into a bear of a hug "well i'm guessing you were able to keep it a secret Jessica" jonnie runs to his woman and hugs her off her feet spinning her around "hey now don't you hog her to yourself now give your dad a chance to hug his soon to be daughter in law" Jessica running into my arms and pulling me into there home well Jonnie made a plate of food for me at the table we talked and joked for almost an hour before Jessica got up and said she had a surprise for me and Lucinda but i had to keep the secret till she got here that weekend.

when Jessica comes back from there bedroom holding a bundle of cloth i look to Jonnie who is all smiles and just points back to her and out of the blanket i see a small hand and face poking out with a squeal making my heart drop "well Stefan Jonnie and i would like to introduce you to your granddaughter Artemis" i cant help the wide grin i have as im handed this tiny bundle of pure joy. the tiny hand grabs my shirt and she coos softly as i rock her in my arms her falling right back to sleep "ok Jonnie i don't know how u talked me into letting u name her something so silly and it was worth the look on his face to not tell him anything but look at how easy she takes to him i could have used that kinda help the first few weeks of having her home you know" both of us break out into laughter as he wraps his arms around her and hold her tight

if i hadn't been half dead i would have stayed up all night watching that tiny creature sleep but still feeling my wounds and lack of sleep on the road had cache up to me and i slept like i hadn't in a week. till the sounds of tiny yet powerfull lungs woke me at first light seeing Jessica and Jonnie running around like the place was on fire you would never guess that they had been parents for only 2 months. as the seasoned warrior and child rasier i was i took my little huntress from her father and changed he diaper and wrapped her up tightly in a blanket holding her to my chest as i took the bottle from her mother and sat back on the couch and feed her well softly humming the same lullaby i did when Jonnie was a baby.

they both just look at me dumb founded jaws dropped as i waved at them to go back to bed "hunny i repeat why didn't we tell ur dad we were having a baby because that that right there so could have been helpful before know" hearing that made me laugh and its seemed a tiny bit of giggles from my tiny huntress. both of them turned back looking shocked like it was the first time they had herd her giggle "ok sweet heart yes your marring a complete dummy and we so should have not kept this a secret"

"you hear that little huntress your parents admitted to doing a bad thing and now help is here" once the bottle was emptied i just help her close to my heart and kept humming till she fell back asleep. few hours later Jonne came out getting ready to go to his morning classes. shortly after he left Jessica came out. "Stefan thank you so much for coming up early and for i hope helping with her well your here please please please" i had the baby to her with a laugh "now what kinda of grandpa would i be if i said no to helping my sweet daughter in law" at that she hugs me tight with the baby between us

the next few days passed in a flash being the helpful grandfather seemed to be even more then i thought it would me but happy to do. both Jessica and Jonnie had asked about my light colored buses when they had see me without my shirt i told them we had a bit of a training camp back at the compound and it seems i was way out of practice that same night Jonnie pulled me onto the roof for drinks and to talk

"so dad whats really going on with those bruises and now that i think about it u had a small healing wound over your eye when u got here but i was to exited to really notice it"

"ya wont just let this slide will ya son"

"no dad i thought once you started to bask again you would regain your lost strength and heal fine like the warrior you are. don't tell me you stopped basking again dad that will start to age you faster again i don't want to loose you and i want you to be around for your grandchild"

"Jonnie i don't really know whats going i haven't stopped basking i mean since the last of the rouge troubles i helped with what five years ago i haven't really spared or trained any i have just been enjoying my time with Lucinda. a few of the warriors i teach gun play too invited me to spare with them and i don't know i was completely outmatch only reason i wasn't beaten worst because i'm better at tactical think them most"

"but you were given the title of warrior lord how could normal warriors beat u let alone easily"

"one i never accepted that title and two i'm pretty sure it was only offered to me once the queens had found out i had gained the power to walk freely in the sunlight"

"hehe ya wow i still wish you all had taken me with you for that meeting would have paid to see milady's reaction to queens trying to get there hands on you dad"

"be lucky you weren't i mean everyone took it fine when they found out Nico could do it because of his bound with Talon and Lucinda but when they found out i was able to walk in the daylight things went mad Lucinda almost killed 4 queens that got to close or tried to touch me. and this no reminds me you cant say anything about me feeling weak or not healing as fast to Lucinda when she gets her day after tomorrow"

being the good boy he was he promised not to but only if i kept helping with the baby damn brat trying to blackmail me hehe. the morning came when we got into are two cars and took the hours drive to the airport Lucinda would arrive at not having to wait long her flight got in earlier then we thought Jonnie teased it was because she willed it to go faster to get to me. if it wasn't for all the humans around i know i wouldn't have seen her rushing off the plain till she knocked me over but thank the goddess i was able to wrap her in a hug that made ever cell in my body feel like it was home with her in my arms.

crushing me as she hugs me to her body "DONT YOU EVER MAKE ME GO THAT LONG WITHOUT BEING ABLE TO TOUCH YOU AGAIN" pushing her lips to mine slipping her tongue to push into my own. it was as the kiss ended that we both realized where we were and just how loud she had talked forcing us both to turn a deep red with blush. picking her up as if we were newly weds to were the others were waiting i let Lucinda down and she ran waving to Jonnie till they hugged like she was his real mother

"hey there squirt you got big since last i saw you"

Jonnie looking down at her with big grin "well your just as pretty and young as the first day you saved my life"

she pushes him lightly "so have you and that lovely girl you brought down to see us gotten married yet if u have i will be very upset we didn't get an invitation" Jonnie walking her slowly to Jessica

"well no we haven't gotten around to that just yet we have had a hands kinda full" Lucinda just looking at him oddly not sure what he meant i cant help but sit on the stairs waiting to see he reaction

"milady Lucinda" and she stops him right there "Jonnie don't u dare with that talk what have we both told you" cant help but chuckle at that "fine mom there's someone i want you to meet Jess will u do the honers"

Jessica turns around the small child arms out failing around Lucinda stopped dead in her tracks hands to her opened mouth as Jessica brought the child closer "Lucinda me and Jonnie would like to introduce you to our baby and your grandchild Artemis"


	3. one should never keep a child a secret

coming back from getting Lucinda's bags seeing her holding are grandchild for dear life i slap Jonnie on the back as i pass him a bag to carry "well son looks like you're driving back with me because i don't see anyone with the power to separate those two for some time" Jonnie only able to laugh well we looked at Artemis in Lucinda's arms the baby's pale skin next to Lucinda's tanned. "well dad i have to say you both have taken this much better than Jess and i have feared" Lucinda rushed over to us poking him square in the chest "Oh you listen here mister there will be many words for both you and your lovely wife to be once i'm not in so much shock or distracted by this little bundle of joy" and that's when said little bundle of joy happened to get her hands onto some of Lucinda's golden curls and tugged with all her tiny might well giggling.

Lucinda pulls the baby so they were face to face and pulls her lock of hair free "now now little one none of that i won't hurt your daddy or mommy there just need to be some very adult words to be said where your tiny ears will not hear them for keeping you a secret from myself and Stefan" and she turns those eyes on me "you didn't know about this did you" unable to hold back a smile i moved in to hug her and Artemis "no my beloved i hadn't a clue till shortly after i had drove into town i think if i hadn't come early i wouldn't have known before you" i lightly kiss her in the center of her forehead and rub her bock "well good then it's only your mommy and daddy that will be having very adult words where your little ears cannot hear them yelled at them about keeping secrets" we all broke out into laughter as we walked to the cars.

"well son looks like you two are in a pickle now you have incurred the wrath of the dragon queen and as we both know she has some very impressive kills to her name" chuckling loudly in the car

"you know dad most grandparents would be thrilled to have a grandchild not be making threats on the parents lives"

"you know this very true but i can find a few flaws that you may have overlooked one being the fact you keep the pregnancy and the baby secret for a year. Two as i didn't raise you in the monere way of life you're not clueless to how rare and special a child is to are people and lastly was that you and Jessica tried to take all this on by yourself i know Jessica doesn't have any family but you do and by that so now does she I know how tight things are for you both going to school and you playing football and i know how costly and time consuming a child can be so Lucinda and I would be happy to help out in any and all ways" reaching over to shake his hair

"yes sir I see your points and shouldn't have tried to do this on are own but we have just been busy i don't know how you were able to take care of me the way you did and pay for the bills well being so limited in the human world. Jessica wasn't used to having anyone else to rely on growing up and she thought we could do it with each other and we have been getting by she was taking classes and working part time till little more than a month before Artemis was born but now it's taking everything she has to just care for her let alone worry about anything else. i feel bad not being around to help out more and what many i make isn't going as far as we need"

"well now that you have come to terms with what you have done wrong how can and i not do anything in my power to try and help you that is other then getting in the way of Lucinda giving you both a stern yelling" we both break out laughing "so don't you worry about anything we will find a way to help all three of you out till things are better i mean its one of the things family is there for to lean on when you need them"

"THANK YOU DAD"

pulling into the parking garage and walking the street to Jonnie's home to find the three girls on the steps Lucinda and Jessica playing a game of peek a boo with Artemis once we reached them i wrapped an arm around my beloved and walking up the stairs just like any human family not a care in the world. once inside i took the baby from her carrier for it smelled like some little lady needed to be changed Jessica show Lucinda around there small place

"you have such a cute home my dear it's so full of love and personality really shows how much you both mean to each other reminds me of the places Stefan and Jonnie lived in when i first met them" both Jonnie and i burst out laughing as i pass the baby to her mother both girls looking at use oddly "what did i say something wrong boys" once the laugh we both had stopped laughing Jonnie was the first able to talk "mom this is the same building if not the same apartment as back then the landlord remembered my name and how good tenets me and dad were its how we got into this place so fast and easy" both lady's just blinked dumbfounded at us a small blush creeping into Lucinda's cheeks "well that would explain why the area seemed so familiar to me then"

Jessica gave the baby to a very happy Lucinda then leans into the arms of Jonnie "so now is there anything everyone would like to eat we may need to go to the store and pick up something tho haven't gotten to do much shopping or cleaning since Artemis and i got back from the hospital Jonnie has been doing his best to help"

"I tell you kids what you both go out for dinner and a movie have a good rest of the day and night out we will even pay for it" Jessica about to interrupt "no my daughter in law to be will i take no for an answer and i'm sure Lucinda is with me on this one we will take care of Artemis so you two can go have some grownup fun before you have to come back and face the Lucinda's wraith for keeping are grandchild a secret even prisoners get a last meal" not being able to hold back my laughter as i look over and see my beloved with a wide evil grin well handing them one of her credit cards. once the kids were out the door i started to clean and organized the apartment as best i could Lucinda and Artemis took the bedroom to clean i fear someone will be too distracted to clean but not so brave to say it out loud.

once the cleaning was done we put Artemis in her stroller and went for a walk down to the market "Stefan" looking up from the street "yes my love what is it" "just want to talk to you alone for a bit" running a hand up her back as i hug her and kiss her softly on the lips "anything for you my love once we are done at the market i'm sure someone will be all tuckered out and we can talk as long as u want" needless to say i was surprised when she let go over the stroller and wrapped her arms about my neck and pull me into a very passionate embrace her lips finding my so easy as if they were meant to fit my own perfectly we stood there a long moment till we heard the cry of someone who seemed to have lost her binky. both of us blushing and searching the stroller till we found what the tiny Artemis wanted to be happy again and walked the rest of the way arm and arm

on the way back from the market Lucinda had to carry the baby because we needing to use the stroller to carry everything we had gotten more than was planned tho i think that was have her plan just so she could hold the baby closer to herself seeming perfectly at ease with a baby. after everything was put away and Artemis was down for a bit we laid on the couch Lucinda between my legs her back to my chest and my arms wrapped around her.

"so what was it you wanted to talk about my beloved"

lacing her fingers into my own and nuzzling into me "A few things really but i have just missed you and this so much i know it hasn't been long since i last saw u or you held me it just feels like it." i lean down and lightly brush my lips and tongue along her neck "yes and when u do that just makes me wish we didn't have a child so near so we could have more intimate adult alone time but don't you distract me from other things i feel we need to talk about that are important" chuckling lightly as i kiss her neck and hold her close to me

"well then my lovely dragon queen what is it you wish to talk to your lowly warrior about"

and at that she pulled my hand to her face and bite down on my wrist and drank from me softly put pulsing her power out to me to feel more pain then i should "Know don't you start with talk like that or you will be getting yelled at just like those two when they get back here do u understand me" kissing her cheek and telling her i was only teasing "well fine you know i love u most and don't like u acting like any other warrior trying to earn my bed favors but onto what i wanted to talk about. so i take it you didn't know that Jessica was a mixed blood" i moved my head around to look at her puzzlement on my face

"i will take that look as a NO then it's not something i was 100% sure of myself as so many mixed bloods pass so well for human. honestly i didn't know Jonnie was at first glance if i hadn't paid close attention to the two of u talking then i wouldn't have tried to notice closer but after seeing little Artemis i could tell something was different about her so on the car ride here i listened and sense Jessica out and she is a mixed blood there's no questioning it much less that i can sense power faint but there in Artemis"

grabbing her hands tight and pulling her away from me "Wait are you trying to say that tiny child my grandchild is what more monere than her parents?"

pushing her large breasts into my chest and looking up at my eyes "it's not an exact science my love but yes i sense something I our grandchild not yours" leaning up to lick my bottom lip before kissing me softly "If my guess is right and i think it is she maybe a rare case of genetics where she maybe have more monere blood running thru her veins then both her parents and if the power i sensed is true tho small now so i'm unsure but she could be the next mona lisa of the monere world"

"well now that's a lot to take in my beloved more so from such a tiny yet adorable child if what you're saying is true and i don't want to disbelieve what you're telling me what should Jonnie or better yet Jessica be told about all this neither of them are in are world anymore and one doesn't even know of it"

she purred softly resting her face along my collarbone as she laced are fingers back together "well as i'm not fully sure of this myself i would like to have one of the healers back home come or us bring Artemis to her to have some test run to be more sure nothing that would hurt are grand baby just get us the answers. If she is in fact more monere than her parents and holds the power of a queen i would like to invite them all to come live down in are territory where she can be brought up with a foot in both worlds but if i'm just acting a bit crazy and sensing things that aren't there for the fact that i'm overjoyed to have a such a sweet and beautiful grand baby then i want to at least help Jessica and Jonnie out with finances till they can get on there own two feet better and all i would ask in return is the right to spoil and see Artemis anytime i want" moving my neck slightly trying to look at her face i feel her lips on my neck and her teeth sinking in slightly making me groan softly

in a shaking breath "well that all sounds very fair sounding to me love but it is there call in the end" feeling her tongue run up and down the small holes she had just made and then kissing me softly before a smile breaking out and her pulling away from me

"do you hear that the two lovebirds are back and just in time for a good talking too" oh dear goddess i had almost forgot what the kids were in for when they returned i feel a bit sorry for them but they did have it coming for hiding are grandchild from us

in the end Lucinda was as good as her word from almost the second the kids had entered the house being an awe of how clean and neat things were she had thrown a thin barrier around the living room to make her yelling at them sound like nothing more the hushed voices to anyone outside it telling them in many and unique ways just how much of a momentous block heads they had both been about keeping something so important from family that loved and cared for now all three of them. i had gone to check on Artemis nearly half way threw the hour long chastising for she cried out in need of a changing and wasn't till i heard the sounds of both of them apologizing to Lucinda at nearly the same time as her cell phone going off my guess was Nico or Talon had felt her cut herself off from them slightly but not fully

"so how did the talk go you two" looking for Lucinda around the room as i put Artemis into her mother's arms

Jessica taking her gladly "she stepped out to answer her phone but well i have to say i do think it could have gone better i mean we definitely didn't think things through as well as we should have and its very knew to me to have family let alone anyone other than Jonnie who cares so ferociously i think is the right word"

Jonnie placing an arm around Jessica "well my sweet i'm more then willing to take most of the heat from this but not all of it growing up in her house for a time i can say we got off very easier then most that crossed mom in the past" we both broke out laughing as Jessica just looked at us puzzled but happy everything was all over

Lucinda returns nearly half an hour later "so love how is Nico and Talon doing"

rushing to lay half on me and the couch and nestled into my chest "they are both doing just fine they send hellos to everyone and demand pictures of the most adorable grand baby ever and i also talked to my business manager and he has set us up in a small fully furnished place a little more than half hour drive away so we needed stay at a motel for are visit but we can't get in till tomorrow afternoon so would it be alright if we crashed her tonight" she gave them her most prettiest pouting face

"well it is getting late but that's more than fine with us if you think you can stand that couch for a night sorry its small"

"that's fine with me dear i will just have to make Stefan hold me extra close then" at hearing that a small amount of sweat running down the back of my neck looking at the devilish look on Lucinda's face as i started to make the bed and the kids retired to their room with a snoozing Artemis

"how did your dad know who called Lucinda when he was in the other room?" Jessica asked in a whispered voice


	4. Knowing your her prey

waking up to Lucinda in my arms help me realize just how little sleep i had truly gotten without her beside me if we had been more alone i may have been tempted to just stay there holding her and watching her sleep but as it was getting close to morning i could hear a tiny someone that would be cranky soon. i slowly and gently slide out of Lucinda's grasp and sneaked into the bedroom and sneaked little Artemis out and in the kitchen changed her diaper and clothes and got her into her car seat so i could watch her well i started breakfast for everyone not soon after the the eggs bacon were done cooking Jessica came out

Jessica coming out of the bedroom yawning softly "good morning Stefan you're up early mm and something smells yummy"

chuckling "well we went to the market yesterday and pick up some stuff u were needing and some stuff i like to cook hope that isn't too much of a bother but before you eat i do think someone will need to be feed first i looked around for a bottle but couldn't find any"

Jessica moved to the table where a very sleepy baby sucked on her binky "ya sorry about that we are trying to get her onto the formula it's in her carry bag i will get one ready for her so long as u save me some breakfast"

a loud yawn coming from the couch "oh did someone say something about breakfast" Lucinda's head pokes up from the couch a little bed head happening "so that's where my sexy pillow got away too well i guess i can let it pass because something smells yummy" Lucinda letting her finger be pulled at by Artemis as Jessica took her past to the bedroom

butting two egg and cheese bacon wraps in tinfoil on the counter i set the table for 3 and separated the half dozen over easy eggs on two of the places with bacon and toast with juice and one the last place i plopped down 4 eggs in a basket with bacon and cheese over it with a glass of juice. Lucinda seeing her favorite breakfast food done and waiting for her she rushes into the kitchen to hug and kisses me softly before she remembered she was only in a over sized shirt of mine and sat down to eat her food digging right in.

"OK kids breakfast is ready if ya don't come get it soon your mother may just steal it all for herself" at that Lucinda stole a piece of my bacon with her tongue stuck out at me with a small bit of yolk running down her chin. Jonnie came rushing out pulling on his jacket "sorry dad i can't stay i have morning practice" sitting down i pointed to the counter were his wraps where sitting "don't want to know how u always seem to know things dad but your a lifesaver thanks" giving me then Lucinda a hug goodbye and kissing Jessica and Artemis and grabbed his wraps as he went out the door. Jessica sat down and eat her food with one hand and help a bottle to Artemis with the other "Stefan this is amazing and it tastes even better than it smells but how did u know Jonnie would be rushing out this morning" trying not to choke on my mouthful of food as i chuckled at her comments "sweetie i raise that boy if he was ever awake for class or anything early and not rushing i was the one to be in shock so it's safe to say that even tho he is older not much has changed" both Lucinda and Jessica giggling at that, both knowing how Jonnie seems to always be late

"OK well u made breakfast so i will do the clean up" Jessica gathering all the dishes into the sink

moving over to my beloved and licking the small bit of yolk still on her chin before kissing those always tempting lips and pulling her into a hug "well then if your going to do that then i guess we can steal ur shower to get cleaned up and maybe bring a little someone as well" Lucinda not even waiting scooping Artemis out of her car seat and heading to the bathroom "if that's fine with you"

Jessica giggling at Lucinda's inability to stop being near her grandchild "no i don't mind at all are home is your home its been so nice having you hear and i don't mean just for the wonderful cooking skills your son seems to have not inherited from you"

"thank you sweetheart but we will be out of the two of your hair this afternoon so u can have your living room space back tho if we don't watch her closely Lucinda may try to keep Artemis when we check into the house we are going to stay at well we visit" "I HEARD THAT LOVER" Jessica and me both breaking out laughing as i got a change of clothes for myself and Lucinda out and brought them to the bathroom with towels. seeing Lucinda in the shower washing herself and Artemis was a sight of such mixed emotions of joy and happiness and burning need to be closer to my lover but with my little grand child near i wouldn't give into such things a fact Lucinda seemed to notice and take full advantage to tease me and push my self control before i had to leave and wait my turn for the shower

travelling for almost an hour traffic it seems to be bad idea to leave near lunch time but Lucinda wanted to see the place she and i would be calling home for the rest of the two weeks were where here i should have known better the so called small place was a three bedroom two bath full yard with a pool and hot tub needless to say Jessica was in a small bit of shock to see it "wait wait wait wait wait you're telling me this is the place that you're going to be staying at well u visit and one of your business managers is letting you have all this fully furnished on there dime" i just kinda turned my head to look away well Lucinda just smiled wide and nodes yes like it was no big deal or anything.....

Lucinda punching in the code for the keys that were in a box next to the door bell letting us all in and yep fully furnished top of the line everything i just brought our bags into the master bedroom which sadly with the bathroom and walk in closets may have been the size or Jonnie and Jessica's apartment. i could hear the three girls exploring the whole place Jessica freaking out about how big and expansive this place looked only made me feel a bit sheepish till the girls entered the bedroom and went looking threw Lucinda's bags "don't worry dear you can use one of my bikinis it's a wonderfully warm day perfect for swimming" Jessica giggles "really i'm telling u i don't think any of them will hit me you have like the perfect body"

"OK nope not going to stand around here and listen to you two go on like a punch of teens at a pool part i'm going to see if there is anything in the kitchen stocked or if we need to hit the store" Lucinda pouts at me like a child that's favorite toy was taken away

"Stefan why didn't you bring any of the food from the house u bought?"

"well for one we got that food for you two not use and don't you try to say anything about taking hand outs Jonnie is my son and your to be my daughter so if i want to help you out you both will be happy about it and use what money i saved u on food for you two for things our grandchild will need" Lucinda hugging Jessica "yes and that goes double for me"

and damn it the house it seems was just freshly stocked with supplies as well not a great deal of them but couldn't use that as a reason to get away so i put on my big boy swimming shorts and went out back to the pool. both girls were already in the water holding and splashing around with Artemis who seemed to love the water and was all smiles and bursts of giggles as she splashed. i decided to take up the other side of the pool and do some laps up and down the length of the pool doing different strokes to work out all the parts of my body as best i could.

after about 30 mins of doing that i climb into the hot tub and relax "wow Stefan your in really good shape for someone your age" i can almost hear Lucinda smirk "oh you have know idea just how in shape he really is" and i'm blushing hoping to pass it off from the hot water and pretending i didn't hear Lucinda's comment as i see Jessica nudge her blushing as she gets out of the pool "i'm going to go lay down for a bit with Artemis i think we tuckered her out a bit" "take the master bedroom hun that way u can use all the pillows to cage her in so she doesn't wiggle away" Jessica smiles and nodes as she enters the house.

i should have known what Lucinda would do as soon as we were alone but i stupidly let my guard down and relaxed with my eyes closed the only warning i had was the sound of the water splashing as she sent from the pool to the hot tub and before i knew it i could feel her power immobilizing my body where it was. opening my eyes as soon as she had done that didn't help at all she was undoing her bikini bottoms and sinking into the hot water moving to me till she sat on my lap kissing my lips and ruining her hands up and down my side. "beloved what do you think you're doing"

kissing along my jawline and up to bite my ear softly with a purr in her throat "mmm i think u know just what i'm doing and there's nothing you can do or say that will stop me from getting what i need"

groaning softly at the feel of her body and lips on me "Lucinda what if they hear or worst Jessica see's us you know we both shine very brightly when we make love" sadly by the look in her eyes it seemed she had planned for what i would say

"there was more than just the baby's safety i was thinking of by telling Jessica to take the master bedroom it's the furthest most bedroom from where we are right this moment and no line of sight to see anything and as for her hearing us i have already set up a thin barrier up won't silent all sound but definitely muffle them" and i could feel her hands undoing my swim trunks "so there's no reasons that we need not give into what we both want it has been far too long since you have been inside me so unless you know longer desire me why stop yourself" and the pouting when and who taught her to do that i don't know for it wasn't in her bag of tricks years back

"you should know that my mind, body and heart belong to you my Lucinda my beloved the one person that i chose and that chose me back i'm sorry if i have made u feel that i didn't want you i never wanted to ever give you that idea ever we are just not at home where we needed hide who or what we truly are but there are cameras here" trying to point with my eyes to one that is aimed right at us "as well Jessica and Artemis are here but at this moment other then those things the only thing that is stopping me is well your power" ah small victory i could see her blushing and her whole body has gone shy well she sits on me

"oh damn you and that silver tongue of logic you have" she lifted her powers holding me in place reaching down and grabbing her bum i pull her up as i stand pressing my lips to hers before sinking into the middle of the hot tub are heads the only things above the water "listen my love tonight when Jessica and Artemis leave i will have found were the cameras are recording and turn everything off and we will be completely alone to do whatever we wish"

she bites her lip before kissing me and slipping her tongue into my mouth slowly caressing mine before breaking the kiss "it's such a turn on when you make such promises my love"

"and as you know i have never failed in delivering"


End file.
